Scotland here we come
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate go to scotland to visit Caitlyns family for her birthday...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I wrote this cause a whole bunch of my relatives frrom scotland (or Och-Aye Land as I call it) came from scotland for thanks giving weekend. Shout out to my Canadian and Scottish Peeps! YOU ROCK!**

Caitlyn and Nate sat at the table of La Soire (A/N: Resturant I made up) eating a fancy dinner that neither of them were really enjoying. It was Caitlyns 15th birthday and Nate had a special birthday present for her.

"Caity, this is from me. Happy Birthday." he said kissing her and handing an evelope in her direction.

"Aww, Nate you didnt need to get me anything. This resturant is so expensive and you already took me shopping!" she said feeling guilty.

"What do you want me to spend my money on. Ive got too much!" he said laughing. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and began opening the envelope.

"OMIGOD! Nate you didnt!! Oh my...YAY!! I love you soo much NATE!!" Caitlyn screamed jumping up and hugging Nate. Many people looked over to see what was going on. Some people smiled while most gave dirty looks. Nate laughs,

"Im glad you like your gift Caity but I kinda need to breathe!" and kisses her cheek as she pulls away blushing. Nate had gotten 2 tickets for scotland. It was a 2 week trip, and on ticket was for himself. Caitlyn slides into his side of the booth and rest against him.

"We are gunna have soo much fun. You can meet my whole family there, we can see the castles, oh and dont forget Loch Ness...And we can go to Whales and yay!" Caitlyn says talking a mile a minute. Nate chuckles and his excitment begins to grow as he sees how happy the gift is making Caitlyn.

"Shhhh, Caity. We leave next week, until then you should probably breathe. " he says putting hie finger over her mouth the kissing her lips. They pull away after a few minutes and Caitlyn laughs. Nate smiles down at her and looks at his plate.

"Wanna go get some McDonalds instead?" he asks and Caitlyn nods her head. Nate puts 100 down and grabs Caitlyns hand.

"So...what times our flight?" Caitlyn says as they walk out the door, starting the coversation again. Nate simply lauughs and directs her toward his car.

**So...what do you think?? Itll get better I promise!! Rate it even if you hate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2...oh and If any spelling errors or anything is bothering you just tell me...some people already did Cough _Sidney will rock her world! _Cough I do my best but if you find alot of errors that means I was super busy and I just wanted to quickly post the chapter...**

"Caitlyn! Let's go, we are gonna miss our flight!" yelled Nate for the 5th time in 10 minutes. Nate was really confused because Caitlyn hardly care what she looked like or wore so she had no reason to be a total girl and take 2 hours to get ready.

"Just one...more...DONE!" said Caitlyn emerging from her room a minute later. Caitlyn was still in her pajamas and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"What took you so long? Its not like you got dressed!" Nate said laughing. Caitlyn frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I had to pack DUH... and Im wearing my PJ's because its an 8 hour flight (**A/N: Atleast I think it is...) **and I plan on sleeping a bit. Can you help me with my bags, there is 3 more up stairs." she said tumbling down the stairs with a sea of luggage following. Nate laughs at how much of a procrasinator she is but obliges to her earlier request of help with her bags. 10 minutes and a sore arms later Nate brings all Caitlyns bags down and sits on the couch with Caitlyn while they wait for the limo.

"Caity, why do you have like 20 bags?" he asks tiredly as she eats a piece of toast.

"Don't exagerate! There is only 10! The 2 small ones are my clothes. The medium one is my 2 laptops, the 4 green ones are my mixing software and programs. The blue is my toiletrys and the other 2 are just some food and stuff in case I get hungrey..." Caitlyn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh...Caity I think Scotland has food!" Nate laughs.

"Yah I know that! They have some of the best food on the planet...but they dont have everything!" she says annoyed_. Honk, Honk_. "THERES THE LIMO!" Caitlyn screams getting many shushes from her family members who are still sleeping.

"Bye Caitlyn. Say hello to Auntie Marlene and Uncle Patrick for me!" Says Mrs. Gellar giving each of the teenagers a hug.

"See Ya Mom! Love You!"

"Bye Mrs. Gellar" and with that they were out the door and in the limo making their way to the airport.

N&C N&C N&C N&C N&C N&C

_'Please buckle your seat belts. We are taking off._' said the piolet over the PA. Caitlyn smiles and cheers and begins jumping around.

"CAITY! Sit down." says Nate laughing at the angery flight attendant who was current trying to force Caitlyn to sit.

"Fine..." she says glumly and sits down resting her head on Nates shoulder. "Im soo excited!" she cried for ther 1,000 time in the past 2 weeks.

"Me too Caity..." Nate begins but starts to laugh as he hears a soft snore. There on his very shoulder is Caitlyn softly snoring on his shoulder out like a light. "I guess the excitement was too much for her..." he laughs to himself. Nate gently kisses the top of her curly hair and rests his head atop hers. Within minutes he joins Caitlyn in LA, LA Dream Land.

**Retarded chapter ending I know but I got homework to do so...yah. I better finish it! Love Ya!! **

**P.S. Rate it even if you hate it!!BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so apparently my story "DC Games!" offended or broke the rules, so whoever it bother I'm SO sorry! Resulting in the story being deleted...so yah sorry to anyone who liked it.! Yah SO...happier thoughts, A new chapter for you!!:D yay! And by the way for the sake of this story also being deleted, NONE OF THESE PEOPLE ARE REAL AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK! So there...no deletion of this story or ill be P.O-ED (Pissed Off)**

About an hour into the flight Caitlyn woke up to Nates snoring(**A/N: Nick does actually snore! He said it in an interview that he snores...I'M NOT A STOCKER! ) **and smiled. She kissed his lips making him smile in his sleep and mumble something. Caitlyn softly laughed and grabbed her ipod out of her pocket. She put in the earphones and started playing the songs from Nate's self titled Solo Album from when he was 10-ish, "Nathan Gray". She smiled and got comfortable under Nate's warm embrace once again and slowly drifted off to "Time for Me to Fly" **(A/N: I LOVE this song! Its obviously by Nick and if you havent herd it you should definately check it out!) **

C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N

"Caity, are you hungry? The foods here..." said Nate gently shaking Caitlyn from her sleep.

"Huh..Wha..Wazz Goin On?" said Caitlyn confused and dazed (**A/N: Thats actually a movie "confused and dazed" and its funny! Its old and not for anyone under 14) **Nate laughed and handed her the coffee and muffin that had been left for her.

"I just had the weirdest dream!" said Caitlyn laughing.

"What?" Nate asked through a mouthful of food.

"I dreamt you were 10 again and I was dating you. And you were singing Time for Me to Fly and it was the funniest thing ever!" she said. Nate shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"No more "Nathan Gray" before bed Caity!" he answered making her promise to never do it again and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

3 more hours passed and they watched "Run Fat Boy, Run" (**A/N: Absolutely hilarious movie!!) **and finally the seat belt signs came back on, signalling landing.

"Omigosh Nate! We are almost there! Wait...OH NO! Who is picking us up? Where are we staying? How are we gunna go to different places during the weeks??" Caityln said in a rush starting with happiness and ending with panic.

"Caity, calm down. I worked everything out! Your Uncle Patrick is picking us up and were staying at your Aunt Geraldine and Uncle Micheal's house. Then I got Connect 3 to rent us a limo with the tour money!" Nate said mischievously at the last part. Caitlyn took a deep breath and nodded calming down.

C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N

Caitlyn and Nate stepped out of the terminals looking around for Caitlyns Uncle Patrick. When Caitlyn spotted him she bolted towards him and gave him a huge hug. They hadn't seen each other in 5 years because of the distance and every ones busy schedules.

"Uncle Pat!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Wee Caitlyn? My you sure grun**(A/N: Alot of the words are gonna look like their spelt wrong but if its in the dialogue of the Scottish people just sound the word out and you ll probably get it right. If you want any clarification on what certain words mean just ask!)**Up!" he said in his heavy Scottish accent. Caitlyn nodded and smiled, then remembered Nate.

"Oh Uncle Pat, this is Nate...my boyfriend" Caitlyn said waiting for his reaction.

"My wee Caity-Lyn gotta a boifrien?? Sure No! You reely hav grun up!" he said smiling at Caitlyn.

"Umm its nice to meet you Sir" Nate said nervously.

"Och, Call me Pat or even Uncle Pat. What ever your fancy!" he said and shook Nate's hands. "Och, You got the calluses of a true guitar man!" he said looking at Nate's callus covered fingertips.

"Um...Uncle, Nates kinda in a world famous band. He plays guitar in that band..." she said trying not to laugh at Pats shocked expression.

"Och, alrigh! I guess Nate here is gonnie nee to play us a wee song at the house!" he said and Caitlyn smiled. Nate slightly nodded his head with a bright red face.

"I guess, but I don't know if you'll like it..." Nate said but was cut off by Pat

"O'Course we'll like it! I like all music. Cept for tha Rap-Crap!" he said and Caitlyn started laughing.

"No uncle Nate does Popish Rock." she told him and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Oh...alrigh then. Les get goin!" he said helping the couple bring their bags to the car.

C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N

"Nate you can sit in the front with Uncle Pat." Caitlyn told him and opened the backseat door. Nate nodded and opened the front seat door. He sat down to have a steering wheel in front of him** (A/N: Ive done this before!!) **.

"Och, Nate you nevr tol me you wannie drive!" Said Pat laughing. Nate blushed.

"Oh...sorry." he laughed nervously." Maybe Ill just sit in the back with Caity..." he said stepping out of the driver seat and sitting next to Caitlyn. Caitlyn laughed lightly and squeezed his hand when he sat down. Pat started the car and put on his seat belt.

"Alrigh kiddos! You tu ready?" he asked and both Caitlyn and Nate nodded. The left the airport and drove down the most curvy and hilly road Nate had ever been on (**A/N: So many of the roads in Scotland are like that!!)**

**So what do you think? Rate it even if you hate it! And alot of the embarrassing things that are gonna happen are from my personal experiences! Love, Ms. NickJ or Fro Bro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had tons of school work because I missed 3 days of school because I had family (FROM SCOTLAND!!HAHAHA) visiting. Anyway here is the chapter, I hope you all like it…**

By the end of the 20 minute drive Nate felt like he was going to be sick. His face was tinted the slightest shade of green and Caitlyn found it hilarious.

"Oh, Nate!! Just look ahead and don't think about it." Caitlyn laughed. Nate nodded.

"How come you don't feel sick? All the roads back home are like straight not like this roller coaster ride!?"Nate said. Caitlyn smiled

"Because I've been here before! I'm used to it!" Nate rolled his eyes and focused on the road in front of him trying not to think about the fact that he was 1 step away from puking.

"Alrigh Kiddies! Were here…" Pat said parking in front of a cute looking wee home.

"Yay! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Daniella!" Caitlyn exclaimed dragging Nate out of the car.

"Who?" Nate said trying not to fall. His feet could barely keep up with Caitlyn's pace.

"My older cousin, Silly! She's 17 and AWESOME! I haven't seen her since I was 11 and she was 13. We spent 2 whole weeks together!" Caitlyn said quickly. Nate nodded in response not necessarily understanding what Caitlyn had just said. Caitlyn and Nate had just reached the steps to the front door when it went flying open. 2 women, one elderly and the other middle aged, stood in front of them.

"CAITLYN! Hein I havennie seen you since you were a wee girl!" said the elderly women giving Caitlyn a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, let the girl breathe" said the other women smiling at Caitlyn. Then the women hugged Caitlyn just not with quite as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Auntie Mary," Caitlyn said referring to the older women, "Auntie Geraldine!" referring to the younger. Mary was Caitlyn's deceased Grandmothers sister whom she called Auntie. Geraldine was Mary's daughter and Caitlyn's mom's cousin.

"Och, Caitlyn. Daniella is so excited to see you. Tony and Laura too!" Said Geraldine. Daniella, Laura, and Tony were Geraldine's children.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her either! Um, but first this is Nate…he's my boyfriend." Caitlyn said.

"Oh well he's a looker" said Mary whisper-yelling. Caitlyn blushed and Nate had a confused look on his face.

"She means your good looking" Caitlyn said laughing and Nate blushed as well.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Seen, Mrs. Mincana" Nate said putting his hand out. Mary and Geraldine looked at his hand and laughed.

"Hein, your like family! Call me Auntie Mary, and you can call her just plain Geraldine!" Mary said hugging Nate. Nate blushed and hugged Geraldine as well.

C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N C&N

Everyone was in the living room now siting on the couch having tea and a wee biscuit. Well, they were until a bang was herd from upstairs.

"TONY!! Look what you did! Mum is gun be sooo mad at us two!" yelled a girls voice.

"Its no my fault!"

"Yeah, tis!

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"TONY LAURA! Get your arses dune here nu!" yelled Geraldine from the bottom of the stairs. A 10 year old boy and 12 year old girl came down the stairs talking at the same time trying to explain what happened to their mother. "ENOUGH! Just go say hi to Caitlyn and her guest!"

"Yes mum..." said Laura and Tony simultaneously.

"Hey Cait" said Tony giving Caitlyn a hug and sitting down on the empty couch next to her.

"Hi Caitlyn..." said a shy Laura from across the room.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?"(**HAHA Phineas and Ferb!) **Caitlyn asked

"Well...LAURA was pushing me..."

"TONY was jumping on my bed and..." the two kids started at the same time.

"Whoa, Whoa! GUYS! Nevermind...pretend I never asked..." Caitlyn said laughing. Nate was in the washroom, sorry Loo.

Nate returned and sat down on the couch next to Caitlyn again.

"Guys, this is my boy-" Caitlyn started but was cut off by shrieking coming from Laura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! OMG your, Oh My, YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NATE GREEN!" screamed Laura running towards Nate. Nate's eyes widened and he began shaking.

"LAURA!"Caitlyn said laughing at Nate's expression. "Calm down. He is just a normal guy!" She finished. Caitlyn completely ignored her and hugged a surprised Nate.

"Laur, your scarin him!" said Tony laughing. Laura blushed and went back to where she was sitting. For such a quiet girl that was quite and out burst!

"So as I was saying, this is my boyfriend Nate..." Caitlyn said smirking at Laura's shocked expression. "Hey, Auntie Geraldine. Where is Daniella and Uncle Micheal?" asked Caitlyn referring to Geraldine's oldest daughter and her husband Micheal.

"Oh their at the shop!" she answered. "They'll be home in an hour or so..." Caitlyn nodded.

"Uncle Micheal owns an ice cream shop! He even creates his own flavours! There so good!! And Daniella works their during the summer" Caitlyn explained to Nate. He nodded and went back to his biscuit.

**So what did you think? I know, its kinda confusing finding out who everyone is but thats the fun part for me! Hey if I got any Scots reading this story give me a shout in your reviews!! Rate it even if you hate it! Peace out!**


End file.
